Betrothed
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka is betrothed to a man she's never even met, which infuriates her. Her father had the whole arrangement set up, and the irony is, she works for their family. The Evans family is wealthy, and all Maka knows is she is to marry the youngest son. Suddenly, she bumps into one of the workers, a young man who infuriates her at first. Will Maka fall in love with the wrong man? R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Soul Eater characters

**Betrothed**

"I'm off!"

"Fine dear, just don't forget the milk!"

"Right, I'll see you later Papa."

Silence.

"Ughhh, what a cold day! Thank goodness I have some warmth in this coat."

"Good morning Maka! Off to work again?"

"Yes sir."

"Still working at the mill?"  
"No, I actually work at the Evans' farm."

"Oh that's right, your betrothed to the eldest correct?"

"No sir, the youngest. The eldest has a wife and two boys."

"Ah yes, do say hello for me."

"Of course sir. Have a nice day! (Whispers) If I knew who he was." Maka Albarn had never met this mysterious Evans boy that everyone seemed to know about. She knew he was wealthy and very unusual. No one knew what he looked like; he did his duties in his own private way. The wedding was to be in a matter of months, but she had no say. She merely went about her way of doing her chores and going to work everyday. Until one morning proved to be very different from the rest,

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm Maka Albarn and I was to report to the dairy section of the farm this morning."

Silence.

Maka looked around and saw a white patch of hair sticking up near one of the female cows.

"Hello?"

"Hmm? Oh it's you, yes, Mrs. Evans said you were to report to Brutus this morning."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr.?"  
"Call me Soul."

"Ok! I'm Maka."

"Ya I know who you are." The tall man stood and proved to be far more handsome that she expected. His skin was tanned, his muscles strong, he was half a foot taller than her. His crimson eyes looked down at her, and his wild mess of white hair spiked out all around his head, mostly covering his eyes. And his shark-like grin was nothing short of breathtaking to Maka. She was frail, her pale skin was in contrast to his, her dirty blond hair pulled back into pigtails whilst her white bandana kept the remainder of her hair out of her face, with the exception of her messy lone bangs that partly covered her jade eyes. She was gawking at him now and blushed when she heard his low chuckle.

"Careful Ms. Albarn, I heard your betrothed to the Evans boy. Don't go falling for a simple farm boy like me now. He is a lucky man, I do envy him for having such a goddess as a bride."

She was profusely blushing now, only able to nod her head and ran in the opposite direction of Soul.

'How rude!' was all she could think for the remainder of the day. She managed to get all her work done on time, but she couldn't get the farm boy out of her head.

"Alright Maka, you're done."

"Thank you Brutus. Is it alright if I get some milk rather than my pay?"

"Nonsense, the milk is always free here for all your hard work, and a bride could use some money."

"Thank you!" She ran back to the dairy cows and was shocked to see Soul still milking cows.

"Oh, I see Goddess Devine is back to grace me with her presence."

"Ha ha, very funny. I just need a quarter of a gallon of milk."

"How about a gallon?"

"That's too much."

"No, I refuse to give you any more or any less."

"Fine." She smirked at his stupid grin, but couldn't help but blush at his attempt to sway her over.

"Do you always work this late?"

"Occasionally." He looked over at her questioningly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"Not at all, but just remember, curiosity did kill the cat." He winked at her menacingly, and she could no longer restrain her anger.

"Maka Chop!" The force of her book brought Soul to his knees.

"Ow! What was that for? I was merely teasing you!"

"Well don't! I'm betrothed and am to be married in a matter of months, I don't need a man like you to confuse me!" She stormed off, leaving Soul with a splitting headache. He managed to finish his day's work and headed home for the day.

"What a rotten man! I feel for the woman who is forced to marry him!" She stormed back home, put the milk away and locked herself in her room.

"Maka, is that you?"

"Yes Papa, I just need to rest."

"Alright. I'll make dinner."

"Thank you." Maka couldn't stop thinking about Soul. 'There's something about him that seems so intriguing. Ugh! What's the matter with me? I'm betrothed!' She finally fell asleep and wasn't woken up until dinner; she heard a light knock and stood up, brushed herself up and went into the kitchen to find a surprise.

"Well hello there." Those same crimson eyes looked up at her.

"What?"

"Yes Maka, Soul has come over for dinner, I hope that's all right with you."

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Maka refrained from Maka Chopping him again, but she just couldn't get away from this mysterious man.

"That was wonderful!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's an old family recipe, I made dinner tonight, my daughter was quite tired today. Well I'm off to work now."

"Again Papa?"  
"Yes, someone needs to pay the rent."

"Alright, be safe."

"Good night to you sir."

"Yes and a good evening to you to Soul my boy. Keep Maka safe for me, the young men around here tend to get riled up if a girl is home alone at night."

"Will do sir!"

"Papa!"

"Now Maka, this young man has no where else to go and I offered him a nice little cot in the living room. You two behave now." And he was off to work again.

"Just the two of us now?"

"Yes, but I need to clean up, and set up a spot for you. Apparently since you'll be living here now."

"No need, I'll be sleeping in your bed."

"What!"

"It was a joke." He reached out for her hand and gently kissed it.

"Forgive me but you seem to get me worked up. I apologize for my pervious behavior and for the behavior that is yet to come."

"Who are you?" Maka was clearly confused by his very different responses given off by him through out the day.

"I'm a mere peasant boy who's trying to get by. I didn't like where I was living and I heard you and your father lived out here, and I merely need a place to sleep at night, and some company from time to time. And when I discovered that you would be working at the Evans' as well, I took the opportunity."  
"Hmph, fine, but I don't want any trouble from you."

"Deal."

Shortly after.

"Soul don't!"

"Please? Just one kiss won't hurt!"

"I said no! Maka Chop!"

"Owww! I forgot how much that hurt."

"Well I assure you, you'll never forget again! Now get off me! I can't make your bed with you crushing me."

"Sorry." Soul rubbed his head and Maka ironically felt the tiniest ping of guilt. She got up and kissed the spot where she hit him with her book.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way as you do. If you even know what you're feeling. I'm . . .."

"I know, you're betrothed, but I don't think he's good enough for you."

"And what makes you such a good judge on that? Do you even know who he is?"  
"I know enough to make you regret your father's mistake."

"My father may have his moments, but he doesn't make mistakes when it comes to caring for me! He had to do what was necessary in order to ensure that I'd live a good life, and I'm appreciative of what he did for me! Don't you dare think you can speak of him that way! Here!" She threw his pillow at him.

"You can finish it yourself! I'm going to bed." She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Soul flinched at her sheer force.

"I really did make her angry. I wonder how he feels about this? Lucky rich boy, always getting what he wants, but what about her? She has no alternative. She can't afford for this marriage arrangement to be broken." Soul finished his bed and laid down for a few hours, when he heard small whimpers coming from the direction of Maka's room. He got up and walked over to the door and knocked.

"Y-yes?"

"May I come in?"

"I s-suppose." Maka sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Toying with a woman's heart is no laughing matter."  
His heart ached at the sight of such a beautiful girl crying, the moonlight shinning off her skin, her teardrops glistening, and her radiant jade eyes reflecting all her confused emotions. If she hadn't been crying out of his own doing, Soul would say it was the most beautiful and moving sight he'd ever seen.

"My, if you continue to appear so lovely before me, I don't think I can contain myself for much longer." He sat next to her and brushed her silky dirty blond hair out of her lovely face. She leaned against him and cried into his bare chest.

"I can't do it! I know I have to, but I just don't think I can go through with it! I don't even know him. I've never met him, never talked to him, I don't even know his name!"

"I know it's difficult."

"Difficult? More like impossible! What if I hate him? Or if he hates me?"

"Well I suppose you'll have to work it out."

"But."

"Shh, Maka if you continue to cry like this, I'm going to have to distract you. And I'm already in my nightwear. Please don't make me do the regrettable."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, crying can be good sometimes."

"Yes, I suppose." She was resting herself against him now, without realizing that he was now lying beneath her, and they soon fell asleep. The sun crept into her window and she sprang up, realizing it was time for work. She was stunned at the site before her. Soul was beside her and his face was angelic, his long eyelashes closed and his white-silvery hair spread out around his face, framing it perfectly. And his lips were tempting her; they were parted ever so slightly to reveal his shark-like teeth. Maka blushed as she leaned in and stole a kiss, she was surprised at how soft his lips were. She held herself there for a while and then withdrew herself to get up and get ready for another hectic day. Soul's eyes shot open at the sound of the squeaking water pump.

"Uhhh, what time is it?" He looked outside and saw that the sun was barely coming up.

"Must be around six now. The family must be up." Soul looked down to see a light pink quilt around him.

"Hmm? What's this?" He blushed as he realized what happened last night.

"I never left her room!" He whispered to himself, trying to cover his rosy cheeks.

"Well good morning Soul!" Maka's father knocked on the door and let himself in Soul was in trouble now.

"When I asked for you to protect my daughter, this isn't what I had in mind." He was clearly angry and frustrated at the situation.

"I'm sorry sir, it's not what you think."

"Well I'd like an explanation young man."

"Well I um er?"

"Papa, good morning!"

"Yes, good morning Maka. What is Soul doing in here?"

"O I let him sleep here."

"You what!"

"Yes, I slept in the cot."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, tonight Soul will sleep in the cot, right Soul?"

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

"It's fine. Porridge fine?"

"Yes sir thank you."

"Hmm yes, well I ate already, the rest is over the stove. Bye Maka." He gave his daughter a kiss and was off again.

"That was close."

"Yes well next time don't blabber on like an idiot. Just say it was my idea and I'll come to your rescue."

"You mean it?"

"Just go wash up and I'll have your breakfast ready."

"Maka?"

"Yes?"  
"Next time if you feel the urge to kiss me, make sure I'm awake. I want to enjoy it too." Soul got up, kissed her on the cheek and headed toward the bathroom. Maka felt her face go red and rushed to get ready, trying not to think about what just happened.

"Alright Soul, breakfast is ready!"

"Right, coming!" Soul emerged in the same dirty brown farm pants with his blue-cuffed button up shirt. Maka spun around, her farm dress twirled with her movements. The light color of pink reflected her pink lips and blushed cheeks perfectly. Soul was dazzled at how amazing she looked with her bangs held back by her white bandana. Her cream apron covered her small torso and made her waist look extremely tiny and thin. Soul blushed at the short sleeve puff of fabric that rested just off her shoulders and made her appear girlish and quite attractive. Soul didn't look too bad either, his tight fitting jeans helped him to move more easily, and his shirt brought out the distinction of all his upper body strength. He walked over to her and appeared hungry like a wolf.

"If you were my wife, I'd never let any man see you like this."

"I wore a similar dress yesterday. But it was an apricot color."

"Yes and that dress covered your legs, but this one shows off your ankles."

"Jealous?"

"Perhaps." He embraced her from behind and Maka tried to pull away but was trapped.

"Soul!"

"Please, just this once."

"Fine. Make it quick, we have work in an hour."

"Thank you." He turned her around and kissed her passionately and for quite a long time. She wanted to slap him with the wooden spoon, but she realized her words and her permission for just one time. But this one time was her fall, and his as well. This one kiss was the beginning of a forbidden love.

"Soul! Don't! I'm supposed to be working!"

"And you're doing a fine job, just one more. Please."

"Fine, hurry up."

He brought her in close and kissed her again, this time Maka allowed herself to kiss him back.

"Mmm, Maka my my my."

"Oh be quite and get back to the cows, I thought you weren't even supposed to be inside."

"But Brutus told me to help you."

"Fine, the kitchen's over here."

"Alright, let's get this milk delivered."

"And the wildflowers just like Mrs. Evans asked."

"Yes that old hag always loves fresh flowers on the table."

"Soul! Be quiet! You'll get me fired."

"Correction, us fired."

"Hmmmrmm, this way." She dragged Soul into the kitchen and put the milk away and she found a vase, some fresh water and set it all on the table.

"There, lovely."

"Yes you are. Come here."

"Soul! Hehe."

"See, I got you to laugh. And that was just a hug, imagine what a kiss would do."

"No, let's go."

"Huhh, fine. But will you make it up to me later?"

"Perhaps, it you promise to behave for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

"Alright, if not, you are to sleep in your own cot."

"Fine."

"In my father's room."

"What!"

"Haha, yep. You agreed to it. And ironically enough my father said you could sleep in my room as long as you were in your own cot and preferably on the other side of the room, but he trusts us."

"Blast it all! Deal."

"May the best woman win."

"You say that now but don't come crying to me if you get lonely."  
"Huh, I've been fine on my own."

"We'll see."

Soul managed to go through the rest of the day without looking at Maka again, but he constantly thought about her. Maka was busy with the animals and cleaning up the house. She was quite reluctant to go inside, but the mistress of the house insisted on hiring Maka as he cleaning lady. Their day seemed endless, but it was finally over, and as the sun was setting, Maka and Soul were preparing to head home.

"So, did I behave enough?"

"I suppose, Papa said he had to attend a business conference this weekend, so it'll only be the two of us."  
"Is that so?"

"Yes, but I promised no funny business."

"I'll try."

Maka made dinner and they had a marvelous time eating and telling stories of their childhood.

"Mmmm, you're so warm."

"Are you too hot?"

"No, it's usually cold at night, it's nice to be warm for once."

"Well I'd gladly hold you every night to keep you warm."

Maka giggled as Soul held her tighter, her silk gown pressed her against her soft pale skin. Chills rain down her spine; she shivered under his touch but nuzzled her head in his bare chest rather than pulling away.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Soul finally broke the silence.

"What? But it was your idea."

"I know, but what will the Evans say?"  
"Does it matter?"

"I do recall that you were the one that insisted on having yourself going through with this arranged marriage and how it's noble and so forth."

"Yes, but am I not allowed some freedom? What if he grows bored of me?"  
"What?"

"Exactly. I know he will grow weary of me and he'll go find another woman to spend his nights with."

"How do you know that? You've never even met the man."

Silence.

"Maka, what's really bothering you?"  
Silence.

She was shaking under his gentle grip.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"I'm frightened Soul."

Soul was taken aback at her reaction; he could tell that Maka's voice was cracking.

"Why are you frightened?"  
"I don't know anything about him. What if nothing goes right? Do I really have to go through with this? There are times where I am positive about this, but I always have a doubt that sits deep inside me and emerges whenever . . . whenever I'm around you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I feel so at ease around you, but my heart grows weak under your embrace, and my mind isn't able to function properly. You confuse me." Maka was sitting up now and looking down at Soul.

"What do I do Soul?"

"Would you marry me? Even if I have no money."

"In a second, but there would be great consequences."

"There would be either way." Soul reached out for her hand.

"Maka, I love you and I don't want to see you cry anymore. I swear, I'm going to win your father's consent, and I will no longer let you suffer."

"I'll hold you to that." And with that, their promise was set with a kiss; Soul's soft sweet tender lips devoured her lips. Maka gasped for breath as Soul pulled her down to lay atop him. Soul pulled away to catch his breath.

"That was nice. Ready for bed?"

Maka nodded her head and once again nuzzled in her head in his chest and fell into a deep slumber, with one thought on her mind, 'If I were to stay here for an eternity, than surly I could never ask for more in life.'

The sun crept over her window seal as she looked up and saw a pair of beautiful purple eyes looking into her window.

"Who's that?" Maka's voice was slightly crackled at her sleepy state, but it was enough to wake her lover up.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"That girl outside staring into the window."

"Hmm." Soul sat up and looked outside to see a rather attractive young woman with long purple hair and large, catlike purple eyes.

"Never seen her before." Soul scratched the back of his head and finally got out of bed to get ready for work. He slipped on a cream colored shirt that was slightly worn, exposing his collar bone, and he kept his cotton pants on, but grabbed his brown working pants and went into the wash room to change. Maka looked up at the window and noticed the girl was gone, but there was a black cat with the same purple eyes in her place. Maka was taken aback at the resemblance, but just got out of bed, made it and gathered her clothes. She decided on a blue dress that was soft cotton with a velvet navy blue bodice that made her look more sensual than usual. Her under garment was short sleeved and went to about a quarter way down her upper arm. She put her hair in a side braid, it now just reached her chest, and she wore a black headband to keep some parts of her bangs out of her face. Her shoes were black work shoes with a small heal, and the lacing went up to about a quarter way of her lower leg. She looked quite stunning, so much so that Soul immediately blushed as he walked in the room.

"Wow. Are you sure you want to go to work in that?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Maka looked herself over and thought it looked rather appropriate if she did so happen to see her soon to be stepmother.

"I guess, just don't let the Evans boy see you like that. What time will your father be home today?"

"Around five, why?"

"Just curious. What's for breakfast?"

"Well actually we were invited to dine at the Evans this morning."

"Who's we?"

"Everyone that works there of course."

"Oh, right. Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do work there don't you?"

"Yes, but."

"No buts, now go get washed up and we can leave, I don't want to be late."

"Fine." Soul reluctantly did as he was told.

"Good morning Maka."

"Good morning Papa, are you sure you'll be alright for breakfast?"

"Yes I'm fine. Maka, we need to have a talk."

"What about?"

"The Evans, they want you to get married by the end of spring."

"What? But that's too soon."

"Yes well, Mrs. Evans refuses any objections."

"I haven't even met the man."

"I know Maka, please don't argue with me now before I have to go to work."

"It's just, I'm nervous. I'll go through with it Papa, I promise."

"I know you do, and I trust you Maka. You'll have to tell Soul."

"I know. Let me do it in my own time, please."

"Fine. Have a nice day, Papa loves you."

"Oh Papa, before I forget there was a girl outside my window this morning. She had long purple hair and purple, catlike eyes."

"Oh, she's a friend of mine, her name's Blair. She's a little bit of a flirt." Maka's father ran his long fingers through his shoulder length red hair, his bluish-green eyes lit up with the thought of this young woman.

"You know Maka, no one will ever replace your mother."

"I know Papa, I trust you. I'd like to meet her sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes, now you should be going to work now. I love you Papa, and have a good day."

"Bye Maka. Bye Soul!"

"Have a good day sir!"

"You as well!"

"Hmmm, your dad sure is nice Maka."

"Ya. Soul, I'd like to have a talk with you before we go." 'If I don't do it now, I never will.'

"Sure."

"Soul, I have some bad news. I have to get married by the end of spring."

"Oh, that so?"

"How are you so calm?"

"I knew this wouldn't last long, but I loved every minute of it."

"So you're just leaving it at that?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know! Just something."  
"Do you want me to fight for you?"

"Not unless you wanted to."

"I do, but I can't do that, you know that."

"I know, but I don't want to stop seeing you."

"So will I just be your entertainment after your married?" Soul's voice was harsh, and cold, not like his usual flirtatious and caring once.

"I . . .."

"Exactly, I don't want you for a night Maka, I want you for life, and if I can't have you, I don't want anything to do with you."

Maka's heart felt as though it broke into a hundred pieces.

"I just don't think my heart could handle it Maka. I love you, and I want you to fight for me. I don't want this relationship to be a pity party or a half sided love fest. I want all of you from now to eternity. I don't even want death to separate us, that's how I feel, and that's how selfish I am."

Maka was too stunned to answer, she merely ran to the washroom and wiped her eyes, she felt a hard hand rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Soul. You're right I love you. I love you!" She felt her body turn on its own as his arms wrapped around her and his lips were so close to her ear now, his hot breath gave her a rush she'd never known before.

"Come with me Maka, we could leave and live on our own."

"You know I can't leave Papa."

"Let's talk to him tonight."

"Fine, but we need to go to work, I need the money."

"Alright." He was stunned to find Maka pulling herself into his lips, causing them to crash and the loss of breath increased. Soul instantly put his arms around her small waist and Maka gasped at Soul's harsh movements of his lips, but opening her mouth merely encouraged Soul to enter, causing their tongues to dance in her moist mouth.

"Soul! We'll be late!"

"Hu? Fine." Soul picked Maka up and they were out the door.

"Welcome to my home Maka and Soul. I'm so glad you could come this morning." Mrs. Evans was in a shockingly good mood. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was up in its usual neat bun that made her aged face appear fully exposed, her somber hazel eyes looked down at Soul holding Maka close to him. Maka no longer fought against Soul, she merely blushed at how close his body was to her; she had never realized what a rebel he was until this morning.

"Well hello Maka!" Mr. Evans, a slightly more enthusiastic aged man emerged from behind the dark navy blue long-sleeved wearing Mrs. Evans and gave her backside a good squeeze.

"Mr. Evans! We have company."

To Maka's stunned sight, she found Mrs. Evans blushing, making her appear more girlish and quite beautiful. 'If she smiled more, she could be really pretty.' Maka couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder as the Evans couple embraced one another. Mr. Evans was a tall man, about six foot two, he towered over his average height wife. He was muscular, pale like his wife, had strict, but caring crimson-ash colored eyes that glowed as he looked upon the love of his life. Maka longed to be like that with Soul, to never be parted from him, she felt her eyes beginning to water as she looked at how Mr. Evans grayish-black hair hung down in his face, making him appear like an older version of Soul, but yet Soul would not look too much like this due to his tanned skin, and slim appearance.

"Let's eat." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and led her to the dinning room.

'I thought Soul didn't know where anything was?' Maka was confused at Soul's actions, though the last time they were in the house, Soul clearly didn't know where anything was.

"Soul? How do you know where to go?"

"Hmm? I just smelt the food and my nose led me to it." He winked at her, and Maka just shrugged and quickened her pace.

"Where is every body?" Maka was now clearly confused, and she could feel her mind spinning around in circles.

"Soul, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Soul clenched his teeth together and gripped his free hand into a fist.

"My dear boy, you didn't think you could get out so easily?" Mr. Evans patted Soul on the back rather harshly, causing him to stumble forward.

"Of course not." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Sit Maka." He pulled a chair out for her and she merely followed.

"Well, Estella, we'll take our food now."

"Yes Mrs. Evans, would the young master like his usual breakfast?"

"Young master? Soul?"

"Huhh, sure Estel'. What would you like for breakfast Maka?"

"Whatever's fine, but I'm lost."  
"My dear girl, it's simple. Didn't Soul tell you his last name?"

"No, now that you mention it, I don't know his last name."

"Soul Eater Evans is his full name." Soul's father cut in.

"Eater? What an interesting middle name." Maka tried to take in as little as she could, for fear of fainting.

"That's all you have to say?" Mr. Evans was rather astonished.

"Well yes, I have nothing against his name, it's the person that matters."

"Will you still marry my son?" Soul's mother seemed frantic and concerned.

"Why wouldn't I? I did just tell him this morning that I love him."

"Maka?" Soul grabbed her hand and looked apologetically into her eyes.

"I feel like such a fool." Her tears wouldn't be held back anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shot up at Soul and began to raise her voice, more so in hurt rather than fury.

"I wanted to, but my parents, they didn't want me to."  
"Were they ok with you living with my father and I?! With sharing the same bed? With kissing a peasant girl? With confessing your love to one at that?"

"Darling, I think we should leave them alone." Mr. Evans stood and helped his wife up.

"Right." She followed behind her husband.

"Soul, I don't care who you are, it doesn't change how I feel about you. But honesty is very important to me. And if you can't be honest with me with your name, than how can I enter into a union with you."  
"I gave you hints."

Maka was taken aback and realized all his little hints: "If you were my wife, I'd never let another man see you like this." "Come away with me Maka, we could leave and live off on our own."

"I suppose you're right. Huhh, I'm sorry, I just don't particularly like the way I found out."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you Maka, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" And at that moment, time stood still. Soul knelt down and showed Maka a beautiful diamond ring with a white gold band and small ruby and jade diamond hearts on either side of the center stone.

"Oh Soul! Of course I will!"

"I talked to your dad this morning before you got up and he gave me his blessings."

"Soul!" She jumped on Soul, causing them to land on the ground, Soul's large hands put that beautiful ring on Maka's small wedding finger and they embraced one another. Not noticing the Evans walking back in and Estella with everyone's fresh breakfast. Soul had caught Maka off guard as he slipped his hands at the end of Maka's dress, pushing it upward to have her legs fully exposed as he prompted her on top of him as she held his neck and allowed him to kiss her lips and neck.

"Soul, maybe we should do this later. Everyone's looking."

"Wha'? Oh, right. Uhem, sorry about that."

"Yes, I shouldn't have displayed my affections for your son in such a matter."

"Haha, it's alright, Soul's father was the same way when we were engaged."

"Yes well you weren't the little angel either."  
"Stewart!"

"Martha." Soul's father embraced his wife and dipped her down for a kiss.

"Let's eat Maka. We're not waiting for you two."

"Haha, I like your parents Soul, they're a lot of fun."

"Ya, but they can be a handful."

"Hmm. Just one more kiss, please." Maka closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

"Sure." Soul met with her lips in a gentle manner and helped her up back into her seat.

Time flew by as the wedding was prepared, the couple eager for their honeymoon to a foreign countryside, and the parents eager for grandchildren.

"I do." And they kissed. They lived happily every after with their lives full of great passion, courage, honesty, and pure joy. They had two children, a boy and a girl. They raised them well and taught them the importance of honesty, love, and responsibility. Before Maka new it, it was time for her little girl to be married at such a young age, but the two had know each other for their eighteen years of living, and thus the betrothed was happy with her parents choice. And so the story continues.


End file.
